


You can't measure happiness

by McKatie



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKatie/pseuds/McKatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik wondered why would his dumb boyfriend stare at their houseplant for 3 hours straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't measure happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in English language, so please ignore all the mistakes. If you can, of course. I blame the fact that I'm too lazy to find a beta.

Altair was sitting at their kitchen table for 3 hours straight, if you don't count that moment when he briefly ran to basement and brought back a magnifying glass, about which Malik completely forgot that they have even owned it. 

In front of him, there was a simple houseplant that Altair bought about a year ago, when he had been travelling across Italy. Malik thought it was nothing special, just one of the plants they've had to had, because their home would look too bare if something green wasn't in it. That's why it was such a mystery to him, why would Altair stare at it for such a long time. 

As far as he knows, Altair isn't some garden geek, and it wouldn't be the first time that some plant would die, because of their lack of knowledge about basic care. In fact, if Malik himself hadn't been watering them, even more of them would have died.

It's not like he haven't asked him what was he doing, but Altair always carelessly said: "Nothing." and Malik was already feeling a bit angry, because it was nearly 10 PM and a stupid plant was kind of stealing his boyfriend's attention from him. Altair haven't shown any interest in Malik sitting next to him, his eyes were focused on the leaves in front of himand he kept touching and turning them around and by this time he probably already knew where all the veins were positioned.

Malik would have asked him again what on the Earth was he doing, if Altair haven't suddenly yelled victoriously: "There you are, you little fucker!" and put a little caterpillar on a glass surface in front of him.

"Please don't tell me, that you've wasted whole afternoon searching a caterpillar on a plant?" Malik asked him calmly, even though he wanted to punch him, but Altair's pure happiness was showing on his face, and Malik would never try to spoil that.

"No, you don't understand. This little creature right here –" he pointed at the catepillar that tried to run away, but Altair kept putting it in the middle of the table, "he has been eating our plant and pooping all around it." Altair stated.

"So what. It's not like the plant would die immediately if you haven't saved it, and if it would, it wouldn't be the end of the world" Malik hissed back at him, and Altair's face quickly changed from ecstatic happiness to devastated sadness.

"This.." he tried to start an answer to Malik's sudden confusion, but failed instantly. »This plant represents our happiness, Malik. When I bought it, the florist said that it only grows if it feels love around itself. And then I came home yesteday and saw it all withered and sad, and I panicked and I swore to myself that I would save it." he finally admitted, and it took Malik's breath away, when at the same time he wanted just to yell at him, because he actually believed such ridiculousness. 

He took Altair's hand between his, and Altair's attention was finally on him, just like he wanted it in the first place. "Nothing, absolutely nothing can measure our happiness or love, Altair. I love you, I have loved you yesterday, and the day before, and also when the stupid plant was attacked by catepillar, and I'll love you tomorrow just as much, if not even more, you dumb fool." he said soothingly.  


Altair stared almost blankly at him, and if Malik haven't known him better, he'd think he will start crying.

"I- I love you too, Malik." Altair finally said when the silence between them became too hard to bear.

"Now pick this little creature, unless you want to kill it or do some weird animal sacrifice or something, and take it outside. And I'll wait for you in bedroom, okay?" Malik ordered him and let Altair's hand slip out of his before he stood up. 

Altair just nodded and put the caterpillar on his finger. "You know, I think I've already named it." he said cheerfully.

Malik just glared at him, but Altair continued anyway: "I think Priscilla would suit it perfectly, it's as evil name as this little fucker is, because you wanted to destroy our love – ". Great, now he's talking to caterpillars. By the age of 60 he'll be in psychiatric hospital, Malik thought.

"- but you've failed my friend, our love is stronger than steel and deeper than the sea, and –"

Drastic times call for drastic measures, Malik decided.

"Have I mentioned that I'd be waiting for you completely naked ?"

Malik just chuckled when Altair nearly tripped over carpet and almost dropped Priscilla, or whatever he called it now.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love !


End file.
